


Once More, With Teeth

by zetsubou_hana (Sakura_no_Miko)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Not Human, Cannibalism, Fandom Meme, Kink Meme, M/M, Meme, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Slash, Vore, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-23
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_no_Miko/pseuds/zetsubou_hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo never associated having a crush with being eaten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More, With Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt I mis-remembered on the Phoeni Wright Kink Meme:  
>  _Uh, anon has a very...kinky requestre: weird request? Or at least she thinks so. The pairing of choice is Kristoph/Apollo, and the kink? Kristoph is a terrible tentacle monster in disguise, wants to have sex with Apollo and then eat him(soft vore, plz). Apollo isn't consenting about it so an aphrodisiac is a must..._
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonus points if it all turns out all right somehow_

Of all the bizarre events to take place in Apollo’s life, this had to take the cake.

It wasn’t that Klavier giving was kissing him — well, more like shoving a tongue to rival Gene Simmons’ down his throat. _That_ he could have dealt with. Phoenix always had said he had an unusually strong punch.

No, it was the fact that the man he had hereto known as Klavier Gavin, erstwhile rock star prosecutor, was slowly dissolving into…slime? Jell-o? What the hell was this stuff? It was creeping up his legs, cementing him into place no matter how much he struggled.

That tongue was sickly-sweet. Like honey luring in a fly. He tried to gasp and gulp a breath of air, but all he got was more of that tongue. It was making his mouth water. And why was it so hot?

The tongue suddenly slipped out, moving over his lips, down his throat. Apollo groaned. What the hell was this? He groaned as that…stuff…splashed thickly against his pants, making him blush uncomfortably. He didn’t have any fetishes for goo. And definitely not for Kri…Klavier. 

Oh, _crap_.

That tongue moved down into his shirt, flicking against nipples, and it was so good. Damnit, Klavier was doing something to him. He had to be!

That warm tongue dove back into his mouth, releasing a sticky-sweet taste that seemed to fill his entire body. Hot, so hot… Apollo let his head lull back. He couldn’t feel his feet anymore, covered in the goo, but somehow it didn’t bother him. A chill wind made his notice that his clothes were slowly being pulled off. He was hard, so hard, and he didn’t know why. So he decided not to think at all.

A cool, oddly stiff goo-tentacle poked at his backside, and his muscles relaxed. All he cared about was that tongue, though. He’d started to suck on it like a sweet lollipop. 

When the tentacle started to poke inwards, he regained his sanity for a moment and began to struggle again, writhing against the tentacle, starting to cry out, “Let me go!” But the Klavier-monster held him down. The goo was traveling to his ankles, his shins, leaving him numb. He couldn’t move. 

He began to struggle, and his arm burst out of its gooey chains, but…damnit, he couldn’t. Klavier — what was left of Klavier, anyway — was giving him such a mournful look. As mournful as a disembodied head on a pile of blue goo could look.

But it felt so good, and Klavier was looking at him with those puppy-dog eyes…

He put down his hand. Fine. It was better than that lake monster, at any rate.

It pushed inside him, cold, stiff, slippery. His muscles wouldn’t listen to him. His body yielded and it pushed inside him, stretching him, even as another tentacle began to wind around his hot erection. He stiffened, his body stretched taut.

Klavier-monster began to thrust, slowly at first, just…oozing in and out, pulling the tiny ring of muscles open, caressing his insides with cool, wet goo. It was almost up to his thigh now, and starting to crawl up his arms. He couldn’t feel his legs at all. Klavier was pulling them closer, pulling Apollo into his wet, oozing body. 

Apollo was being devoured, he realized for a brief instant.

But it felt so good. He jerked, just a little, back against that pulsing tentacle, urging it deeper…his body was so hot, and it felt so good and cold. His erection ached, and he thrust against the softer goo in front of him. Fucking and being fucked with that tongue filling his mouth. It could almost be heavenly. 

The thing brushed up against something inside him that made him burst with pleasure. The trusts grew harder, harder, and what little of his body was left was pushing back, urging it deeper, harder into his body, into that spot. The mere feeling of it inside him was driving him mad. Now…

His body burned and ached, even as his arms were going numb. The goo rose up, like a wave, edging further and further, like a wet mouth. Eating him up bite by bite.

His arms were gone. His legs were gone. His belly was slowly being covered. His chest…

But his mind was all on the thrust, the ache. He was whimpering. His body was gone and yet still aching. 

He came, exploded, stars dancing in his eyes. He managed a smile at the sight of his own whiteness against the blue, Klavier’s smile as it disappeared into his body as well. His groin was being eaten now. Nothing left of the ache but the powerful vein throbbing in his temple. 

Oh well, he thought dimly, at least it’s Klavier…

He heard a scream in the distance, and suddenly he was being pulled away. His body cried out against it, the wet, softness enveloping him torn away, the wet pop of that hard tentacle pulling out of his sore backside, the loss of that candy tongue…

Blonde hair fell over his shoulder as he stumbled backwards into strong arms. Kristoph…? 

The man was yelling. “Klavier, I have told you, time and again, you cannot just _eat_ people!”

He smiled down at Apollo, light glinting off…wait, his glasses weren’t there. His eyes were…

“Sorry, Apollo. It’s part of their genetic makeup to eat those they have affection for.” The man fixed a stern glare at the gooey-monster across from him. “Although that instinct is usually reserved for pregnant females who are feeding their children,” he huffed.

“Sir, what…?” Apollo’s mind was starting to come back from that hazy place. His limbs were still numb and heavy, though.

“Don’t worry about it, Apollo.” Kristoph smiled, eyes unusually bright. “My brother and I have an…unusual heritage, but we’re both quite good at passing for humans, aside from some...minor slip-ups, _ja_ ,” he added pointedly, mimicking Klavier’s accent perfectly. “I thought I’d weaned Klavier off human. It’s really unhealthy — all fat and water. No doubt the semen you gave him was the healthiest bit of you. Protein, you know.”

“But, Sir, I…” Apollo’s eyes went wide.

Kristoph didn’t literally have four eyes…six…eight…

And those hard, stiff limbs that were holding him up… He looked down. Long, black, decidedly insect-like claws were clutching him close. And a pair of sharp fangs suddenly appeared in Kristoph’s perfectly white teeth. “I find that saving you has made me a little bit…hungry,” he said, grinning. “You don’t mind if I have a small snack, do you?”

Apollo groaned as those fangs bit down, hard, into his neck. Before his vision went out, he thought he felt the soft goo curling up against his newly-awakened erection, and Klavier’s face smiling up at him.

Damn it. First a goo monster, now a spider. “Oh, well,” he mumbled out loud, half-delirious. “Better than the lake monster.”

“Ah, you’ve met Daddy,” was all Kristoph said.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was an ongoing meme/headcanon on the PW meme about Gordy being an actual monster living in the lake and occasionally popping up to tentacle-assault people. I vaguely remember another fill where he got Manfred Von Karma, which was then followed by Kristoph learning that he was the offspring of the union. Or something like that. 
> 
> Also, I had an amusing night where I was driving home with my dorm-mates, and we started discussing the PW kink meme, and eventually someone let out a startled ejaculation of "wait, _you_ wrote that fic?" Yes. Yes I did. And a dozen other weird fills.


End file.
